The Future of Haruhi Suzumiya
by contemptressx
Summary: The Brigade's coming to an end with College. What happens when neither Kyon nor Haruhi can accept it? KyonxHaruhi later on, I promise. Yes, I know that summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is literally the first fic I'm publishing...so...yeah. I'm sorry if it's too OOC or something. I'm just getting the hang of this, and reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for reading!

 **Edit- 15/01/17** : I just rewrote almost the entire chapter, because I remembered that Haruhi doesn't even know that Nagato's an alien. I don't even know how I missed this :o.  
Plus, the entire thing sounded too abrupt, so I've worked on that too.

This is from Kyon's POV.

* * *

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the day. I see Haruhi get up and probably rush to the somehow-still-active SOS Brigade Club Room. It's the last year, one of the last months in fact, of High School, and miraculously, Haruhi ended up in my class yet again. Only difference is, she sits in front of me rather than behind me. I don't even mind it. I'll admit that sometimes I like staring at the small of her back and her now mid-back length brown hair. She grew it out and sometimes wears it in a ponytail. Yes, they still turn me on for some reason.

I walk up to the club room, expecting to see the usual habitants - Haruhi, Koizumi, Nagato and the lovely Miss Asahina.

Well, excluding the last one.

Asahina-San got accepted to a nearby college, although I don't really know if she actually went to college or was asked to travel some place else. Nagato looks up as I enter, and says, "I have something to inform everyone."

We all glance at her, and she continues.

"I have gotten a scholarship from a foreign college. Starting next week, I have to attend an Honour's Programme. I will be relocating in three days." She says in her neutral voice.

"WHAT?" Haruhi exclaims. It figures - Asahina-san has left, and now Nagato leaves too.

"I have no choice. I am sorry. This will be my last meeting.I won't be coming from tomorrow."

"But Yuki-San! How can you suddenly do this!We have so much to do…" Haruhi argues.

I have to admit, this was one heck of a shock. I don't blame Haruhi for her reaction. We have only me,Haruhi and Itsuki in the Brigade now. It already seems like the Brigade has come to an end. It definitely won't be the same…first Asahina-San and now Nagato-Chan.

"I am sorry,but like I said, I have no choice. It has been worthwhile to spend time in everyone's company. Thank you."  
"Damn, we can't even throw a farewell party…" Haruhi kicks a nearby table.  
"Nope, I'm sorry." Yuki replies.

All this is happening too fast.I don't even know how Haruhi's going to continue with her antics now. Nowadays, all we do is…enjoy…each other's silent presence. And what about her alternative realities….who will assist me now?This is too messed up.

"Alright, club activities dismissed for today!" Haruhi says, and storms out of the room. Nagato also prepares to leave, and I tap her shoulder.

"So essentially speaking, this is the last time I'm seeing you?" I ask her.  
"Yes and no. I will appear every now and then to analyze situations."  
I thank her, tell her goodbye and prepare to exit.

As I turn to leave, Itsuki lays his hand on my shoulder, stopping me and says, "Wait, there's something you need to know."

What a wonderful day. "It can't be worse than today's news, right?" I ask.

"Well….".He scratches the back of his head.

God,just tell it already.

"I'm leaving", He says. The heck?

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Nope. I need to go back to the Organization. They're reassigning Espers, and I need to be reassigned since Haruhi's no longer much of threat a here. Haruhi barely creates closed spaces now. I'll be prepared to tell her a reason, but I just wanted to tell you in advance."He sounds serious. Unusual for him.

"Itsuki-"

"Listen," he cuts me off."Keep her happy. Anyhow. That girl can destroy the world with her reality. You know that."

Wow,so amazing.

"Is there no other way?" I don't want this future ahead of me.

"Nope." He says sadly. "I'll keep in touch, but that's about all I can do. I'll leave in a month or so. Catch you tomorrow." He runs off.

I stay in this room, sorting all my thoughts out. By the time I leave, it's sunset. I don't know what'll happen. Worst of all, I don't what'll happen to Haruhi, and how she'll take all of this. The world could be at stake - it's not like I know how to keep her at bay.

* * *

Yes, it's a little weird. Sorry bout that (nervously smiles).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N** : So I'm a year late to updating this story...uh, sorry. This chapter isn't what I wanted it to be, but it's chapter of this story nonetheless. It's quite weird and random in places, and I'm sorry about that.

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series, this is purely for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit off this._

* * *

*A month later*

I'm feeling kind of freaked out today. I mean, today's the day Koizumi is leaving, and I don't know how Haruhi will take that. Because Koizumi leaving means only two people left in the club, and I doubt that's of any use to any of us.

The classes drag on, with each teacher mentioning the words "exams" and "end of the school year" at least thrice. And then school's over, and while all other clubs have wrapped up, ours is still kickin' – because, hey, we're the SOS Brigade!

I reach the club room, and Itsuki is standing while Haruhi sits by the computer, which isn't even turned on anymore.

They look up as I enter, and Itsuki's eyes catch mine. "Hey, Kyon," he says, giving me a slight nod. I don't feel too comfortable about what's going to happen.

"You're late again!" Haruhi objects at me.

I sigh and sit down. My eyes drift over the now-abandoned tea cups and the chair in the corner.

"Miss Suzumiya, I believe there's something you should know," Itsuki says. With the way he says it, he might as well be telling her of something to investigate.

Sure enough, she looks at it that way. "What is it? Are there strange beings in the mountains behind the school?" she asks. I wonder why she thought that.

He does his trademark grin, which still pisses me off to this day, and explains that he's leaving since he's got a sister and his grandmother in Osaka to take care of – she still doesn't know he's an esper, after all.

Haruhi scowls and barks at him, "Are you pulling my leg?"

He shakes his head, and just says, "Well, my grandmother's had a surgery, and I need to be there by next week. So essentially speaking, today's my last day here." What a smooth liar.

Throwing the window shutters open, Haruhi says, "Dang, we'll have to recruit new members."

"But now most of the students will be busy with entrance exams, and won't join any clubs. We can't recruit juniors either, since we're leaving too." I tell her.

Surprisingly, she agrees with this and just says, "Well then, we'll continue the brigade in college!"  
Oh, great. Well, it's not like I'll be going to the same college as her anyway – her grades are high and she'll go to some top college. My grades are just average, and I know I'll get into an unpopular and not-so-prestigious college.

We stay in the club room for probably half an hour more before she dismisses us. As soon as I get home, I start studying. I know I'm not one of those overly ambitious merit kids, but there's nothing better for me to do anyway. Exams are starting in around three weeks, and while I have no desire to get a good score, I might just try doing so.

In between studying, my mind keeps drifting off to Haruhi and the S.O.S Brigade. Really, how will she pull something like that in college? I don't think anyone'll be willing to join a club, and everyone will mostly be engrossed in studies. I know I won't get into the same college as her, yet I can't help but feel like I want to join the S.O.S Brigade. Of course, I dismiss that thought as quickly as it comes. Haruhi doesn't exactly honor my role in Brigade, so why should I pay so much attention to it?  
Weird, I know.

* * *

 **A/N 2** :Yeah, fuck me.


	3. Chapter 3

14.05.2017

 **A/N:** So here it is, the third chapter. It's not something I like;I can probably do much better than this, but lately my mind has been all over the place, so this was the best I could do. I'll probably revisit this later and edit it. Thanks to all those people who follow, review and read this story.

Reviews are more than welcome at this point, so please feel free to let me know of anything I can do to make this better.

* * *

I walk my way towards the club room, taking my time, since I know that there's nothing Haruhi can possibly give to me as punishment for arriving late. There is nothing for her to do, in the first place, so there's nothing she can make me do. Naturally, the most she'll do is tell me how she's the brigade leader, and how I'm her subordinate who's supposed to be on time, etc.

As I thought, when I arrive, about five minutes later than I usually do, all she says from her position in front of the computer is exactly that. What is she even doing on it? I walk over to the computer and peer into it, only to find that it's not even switched on.

I mentally sigh and take a seat on the table. Nagato's chair lies deserted in the corner, Asahina-san's collection of various outfits lies untouched and the board games Koizumi and I played are collecting dust. This room cannot be more dead.

I glance at the bluish-purple sky outside. Am I supposed to stay like this, doing absolutely nothing, accompanied only by the melancholic Haruhi?

I decide that I might just try my hand at leaving unannounced. There's no argument to win today, since there's nothing we're doing, so in a bold move, I get up from my chair and tread towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Great, just the response I was looking for.  
"Home. I have nothing to do here, Haruhi."  
"You can only go when the brigade leader dismisses you."

It's strange today. The way she speaks – the fire is missing. She seems dull.

Now, I know it is perfectly normal for Haruhi to feel melancholic at odd times, out of nowhere, but this takes me by surprise. She seems quite bent on keeping the club going, which is what we're doing, so I believe her sadness is brought on by the sudden departures of our other members.

"Stay until I dismiss you."

There it is again – a voice with no spark. She sounds flat. I think of leaving anyway, but given her current mood, a closed space might just pop up.

So I stay until the sky is a few shades darker, and when she finally decides to leave, I head home.

Is this how it'll be from now on?

It's been two weeks since our first meeting without anyone else, and it's been the same everyday. Club meetings have been monotonous to the point where I think we might be experiencing something like what we did two summers back – the endless summer. I hope we aren't reliving that.

Exams are starting next week, and all the teachers are grilling us to study hard. I've not thought about what I want to do, really, but I've been studying every now and then, since I have nothing else to do. I'm surprised, honestly. I'm pretty sure that I've studied more in the past few weeks than I have in the past few years.

As I'm making my way to the club room, I realize that we are down to our last few meetings. Today is Monday, so ideally, Saturday will be the last club meeting.

It might just be the last time I see Haruhi.

I shake that thought for the time being and enter the club room. I don't greet Haruhi; neither does she, and I peacefully take a place on the table. She's sitting in front of the computer, which I'm sure is switched off.

Normally, we sit in silence, but today, she initiates the conversation.

"Ne, Kyon, have you thought about what you want to do?"  
"Not really," I tell her honestly.  
"Oh." Is all she says.  
I don't what, but something tempts me to ask her what she wants to do.  
"What do you want to do?"  
She looks away for a minute, as if thinking hard.  
"I don't really know," comes her reply.

I find that surprising, yet not surprising. She probably settled on an option, then changed her mind the next day.

We stay silent for a while. She just stares at the computer screen, and doesn't say anything else.

It's funny. She's changed. She seems more subdued and thoughtful nowadays. One might think that after putting up with her crazy antics for the past two years, I would prefer the peaceful and quiet Haruhi, but oddly enough, I'm actually worried.

And although some part of my mind isn't ready to fully believe it, I'm missing her too.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Yeah, not really helpful as a chapter. But hey, we're getting somewhere at least...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : So here it is, the next chapter. Like I've said before, I'm still trying to completely structure the story. Reviews/ Constructive criticism and plot suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks to all those reading this :D.

* * *

After yesterday's extremely melancholic club meeting, I wasn't really looking forward to today's meeting. You can't blame me, honestly. I don't mind spending time with Haruhi anymore, but if she's in a world of her own then I'm not needed. I could probably use the time to study or something.

I'm lamenting about similar thoughts, when I finally reach the club room. Like I've said earlier, I don't knock before entering, but today I wish I did (actually, I don't).

For there stood Haruhi, changing into her bunny outfit.

Now, I would've loved to stay where I was, unmoving and admiring the view. Sure, that makes me a pervert, but even the most asexual people would turn around and stare at her. She does have a hot body. But my lovely thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi's shriek and a book thrown to my face. I realized how it must've looked to her and quickly scrambled out, yelling, "Sorry!" and shut the door behind me.

Once she's done yelling a string of words revolving around "Pervert", "Idiot" and the like, she comes out, strutting angrily in her red bunny suit.

She hasn't worn that damn thing in years and it still looks so good on her.

"Kyon, have you not heard of knocking before entering a room?" She fumes at me  
"Haruhi, I haven't knocked before entering for months! How would I know when to knock? Speaking of, why are you even wearing that suit?" Not that I mind, but I'm still curious.  
"I'm going to distribute flyers at the main gate, obviously!"  
"Flyers for what?"  
"Recruiting new members, what do you think?"  
Sigh. Some things never change.  
"Haruhi, there's four days left! No one's possible going to join any club, let alone the Brigade! And the teachers will stop you, again." I tell her.  
"You can keep a lookout for the teachers!"  
"But there's not going to be a single student in school right now anyway! Everyone's preparing for their exams." Except us.  
"Fine! If you say so. You just don't want to work."  
Should I be happy her attitude is back or worried?  
She sighs, and then simply says, "Well, am I supposed to change out of this now or what? Ugh."  
Please, don't change out of it.

She heads back into the club room, and just before slamming the door in my face, she turns around and gives me a death glare, saying, "And stop being a pervert Kyon! If I catch you looking this time I'll make sure it's the last time you can even look at something."  
Well, that's just grand now, isn't it.

3 minutes later she walks out, this time dressed in her uniform.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
What.  
"Um, go exactly where, Haruhi?"  
"Well, I'm hungry, so we're going to a café. And you're paying."  
Sigh. Some things never change.

* * *

A while later, we arrive at a small café just down the hill from the school. It's almost as if she's forgotten how badly she wanted to recruit members before. During our walk, she didn't say a word, and simple walked beside me – _beside me_ , and not in front of me like she usually does. She even lacked her usual energy. I'm really concerned now, even for Haruhi, this isn't normal.

Once we're seated in the café and have places our order, I decide to pry her, even though I know I won't get an answer.  
"Hey, Haruhi, are you ill?"  
"Huh? Where did that come from, Kyon?" She asks back, clearly thrown off by my question.  
"Well, you've been acting quite weird for the past couple of days…", I trailed off.  
"It's nothing."  
"Hmm." It sure doesn't seem that way, but I decide to drop the matter.

We eat in silence until we're both done. I pay the bill with no complaint; this is probably one of the last times I'm ever going to treat her. As we leave, I check the bill and my eye catches the date. I realize that I have only three days to the exams, after which I'll probably only see Haruhi a couple of times before she's off.

Being the gentleman that I usually am, I walk her to her house like I usually do. We walk quietly, until she breaks the silence by asking me," Ne, Kyon, we've got 3 days to the exams right?".  
"Yep." I reply.  
For some reason, I feel myself getting sad at that thought. I try to clear my head; I can't surely be so affected by something like this.  
We arrive at her house, and before she goes in she says something to me I have never, ever heard her say in the three years I've been with her:  
"Thank you."

There really is something strange today.

As I'm walking back home, I find myself continuously wondering about Haruhi. Why is it that I'm suddenly so concerned, so alert about her? I've never felt this way before. Or maybe I did, I just didn't realize it until I fully registered the fact that I won't see her again after school.

And now I want to savour every moment I have left with her.

* * *

 **A/N 2** : Yes, I know it's messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I've been trying to write this chapter since August, and thankfully I've managed to complete it... in 2 months. Despite only having like 5 reviews, I was motivated enough to continue this story. So thank you to all those who've followed and reviewed the story :D. I'm sorry if the chapter is not up to the mark - Kyon is pretty hard to write when he's not your typical sarcastic guy.

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way and am not making any profit off this.

* * *

I shrug off my school blazer and tie, throwing them on the bed. Today was the last day of school before the exams. I expected a few crying classmates, but then I remembered that technically, the graduation ceremony was our last day. That's probably why Haruhi didn't call a club meeting today.

Haruhi. Somehow I always ending up thinking about her. I guess she has that effect on people.

Just when I'm about to flop onto the bed, my little sister barges in, extremely hyper.  
"Onii-chan! We need some stuff!", she yells.  
"More groceries? I'll get them later."  
"We don't have anything for dinner…"  
"Jeez, you know you're supposed to tell me stuff like this in advance!"  
She just giggles in reply. Sigh. So much for relaxing. I quickly put on some casuals and take some money, making my way to the department store.

After buying all the required items, I quickly make my way back. It's dark already, with the moon illuminating the streets. Funny, the sun was only starting to set when I left.

As I approach my house, I notice a figure standing outside, talking to my sister.  
"Haruhi?", I ask, seeing her hunched over to match my sister's height.  
"No, it's her clone. Of course it's me you idiot."  
Ignoring that, I quickly hand over the bags to my sister who has too big a grin on her face for anyone's good.  
"What's up?", I ask Haruhi.  
"We need to visit the brigade room."  
"What, right now?"  
"Yes."

I know there's no point in arguing, so I invite her inside, tell her to wait a minute and then instruct my sister about how she shouldn't open the door for anyone until I come back. She nods and then cheekily grins. Again. This is why you should never have extremely beautiful teenage girls showing up on your doorstep in front of your little sister, that too in the evening.

Haruhi stands in the living room, casually looking around. She seems a little…subdued now, quietly waiting for me as I gather my keys and yet again instruct my sister on what not to do. Once I'm done, she exclaims ("Finally!"), and we walk out together into the night.

Our walk to the school is silent, with her in step beside me, but the air seems too heavy. She's certainly bothered by something, I can make out, and I plan to get a clear answer out of her this time. We reach the school gate, now closed, and climb over it. Upon reaching the main entrance, I realize it's locked, but Haruhi walks around to the left side of the building, and I follow her.

A window with a broken lock allows our entry into the school and we reach the club room. I unlock it and we go inside. The lights aren't on, but the light from a nearby streetlamp and the moon is enough to illuminate the room. We decide not to switch them on anyway, for fear of anyone finding us.

After a few minutes of silence, I realize she isn't going to start the conversation, so I opt to do it instead.  
"So, why are we here?"  
Haruhi just looks out the window and says, "I wanted to visit this room one last time."  
So why bring me along? I can't understand what's going on here. Her reply as it is had surprised me. While I knew she was certainly capable of anything, I didn't know she'd want to visit this place again before leaving. It seemed like a very normal thing for her to do.

And then I realize it. She's going to miss this, and she wants to remember this place as much as she can. Maybe she knows that this won't be there in college. It's weird really, for her to do something like this, but then again, she's nothing if not extraordinary. I decide not to voice out my opinion, but ask her something that didn't make sense to me.

"Haruhi, why'd you bring me here?" I know for a fact that she's not scared of the dark, heck, she loves it; and neither is she afraid of walking through areas full of goons.  
She doesn't say anything for a while. The air grows thick as I wait for her answer.  
"Kyon, what college would you go to?", she asks out of the blue. Great, she's ignored my question. Which means that she's hiding something.  
"Whatever college my grades allow me to go to."  
"I see." She doesn't look at me at all, but only looks out the window. The silence is getting unbearable for me now, and I stand up and repeat my question impatiently, "Why did you bring me out here?"  
She doesn't answer now, and averts her eyes to the floor. I think I'm on to something – Haruhi never gets flustered. Although this is creeping me out – she's not acting herself at all.  
"Haruhi _._ _Why me_?"

"Dammit Kyon, because I want to spend whatever time I have left with you!"  
As soon as she says this, she bolts out of her seat and out into the school yard, clearly annoyed. I chase after her, calling out her name.

I don't make any effort to hide my shock. This couldn't be right. There's no way Haruhi would want to be with me, the most ordinary thing she could lay her hands on. Heck, she had a whole squad of interesting people (that she didn't know about) with her all along, and she chooses me.

And then it hits me. Haruhi Suzumiya likes me. Koizumi was right (as much as I hate to admit it), and now I know that the ending of the Brigade isn't the only reason she's so melancholic. It's because she wants to be _with me_.

Okay, I'm thinking way ahead of myself here, but seriously, it kinda makes sense now.

The male pride in me is soaring at how I've had such an effect on her, but then I realize, as I chase after her retreating form, that she doesn't exactly know what the heck she just did and is probably too proud to even accept it. By now, she's reached the school gates and I'm at the building gate. There's no way I'd catch her like this.

"Haruhi! Just hear me out!" I yell after her. It sounded as if I was the one at fault. Even when I'm chasing after her for something she did, it looks as if it's the opposite. runs past the school gate and down the hill, which is where I lose sight of her. Dammit.

I can only think of one place she would go now, and make my way to her house. I need to make she's at least somewhere safe, since anything can happen at this hour. As I approach her house, I notice the lights on. Just to be sure, I ring the bell, and she asks through the intercom, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Haruhi. Kyon."  
"Go away, Kyon, I don't wanna talk to you!" I actually enjoy her typical teenage girl behavior.  
I smile and make my way back home. She's safely home, and I'll talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I groan as I hear my alarm clock go off. Rolling over, I check the time. Why'd I decide to wake up early on a Sunday? Because I had to go and patch things with Haruhi. Else god knows what kind of closed space she'd make. I'll admit though, her making a closed space is not the reason I want to make sure we're fine. Yeah, I'm turning into one of those guys.

I take a quick shower and get ready. As I start making toast, I hear my sister's footsteps thundering across the hallway above. She won't have anyone to pull out of bed today, I think smugly.

Before she can launch into a full panic mode, I yell out, "I'm here!". Seconds later she comes down the stairs in her pajamas, and does a double take when she sees me up and ready, eating toast.

"Kyon, where are you going?"  
"I've to meet a couple of friends today." No way in hell will I tell her I'm going to meet Haruhi.  
"Oh, you'll meet Haru-chan then?"  
"She's coming too."  
She makes a noise in her throat.  
"So you're going on a date with Haru-chan?"  
"What! No, I'm not." I decide that this is it." Now, take care of yourself and don't let anyone enter before calling me.", I say as I walk out the door.

The weather isn't what one normally would call nice, but I like it. The sun's there all right, but it's shadowed by thin grey clouds – no rain, but definitely the cool breeze that proceeds it. I walk past the railway tracks and the markets, and finally reach her place.

I wait as I knock on the door, thankful that she can't see me out her bedroom window. A minute later it opens, revealing a fully dressed Haruhi. Who does not look pleased to see me.

"What do you want, baka?"  
"Well, I was sorry about what happened and wanted to make it up to you. I'll treat you today"  
She looks surprised to see that _I'm_ the one offering such a thing, although it's actually nothing different from what I usually do. My wallet is proof of that.  
"Okay, fine. But I won't accept apologies like this the next time."  
And there's the Haruhi we all know.

A while later we're walking through the streets, passing by shops while we reach the café we've always gone to. We don't really talk – she's probably still angry, or just annoyed. I still find that weird, since she's actually the one who ran off. I find myself regularly sneaking glances at her to make sure she doesn't change her mind. She's wearing a skirt and a light jacket, with her hair up. Okay, maybe I'm not only looking at her to make sure she's fine.

I decide to bring up yesterday's issue, even though I know it's not a good idea especially given her foul mood. But I have to bring it up, and so I do.  
"Say, Haruhi, about what happened yesterd-", I begin.  
"What about it?", she cuts me off.  
"Why'd you run off?"  
I can clearly see that I've hit a chord – she's blushing. And Haruhi Suzumiya does not blush often.  
"That's none of your business." She replies curtly. She's hiding something from me, and I want to know it, even though I'm probably coming off as a major asshole right now.  
"Right."

We spend the rest of the walk in silence and take our usual table once we've entered the café. I pass her the menu and she picks out her usual, with me doing the same. Once we've done so, I try to think of how I can get her to tell about what she did yesterday. I don't feel this burning desire to know what happened; I'd just like to confirm something.

We eat in silence and make small talk, carefully avoiding any personal talk. We talk about our classmates mostly, and all the Brigade members that left, and when and how we can meet them. Before we know it, we're done with the order and I pay a decent sum out of my wallet.

We walk out and it's just about to be noon. We have the entire day to spend, even though we have our finals, with the first three on Wednesday. Knowing her, she'll probably wing it without studying it.

We stroll through the market, randomly checking out things, and it almost feels like a date to me. I know for a fact that I've come to feel something for her, even if it's minute, and judging from what she said previously – wanting to spend her time with me – maybe she feels something too. But then again, she the kind of person who thinks things like this are a mental illness. And I'm not a sensitive or romantic guy by any chance, so it's not something I can't do without.

It won't be half bad, though.

"Kyon," Haruhi says, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Hmm?"  
"I think it's going to rain," she says, pointing up at the sky. The clouds have gathered and the air is also colder. I guess it's going to come down heavy.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Do you have an umbrella?"  
"Nope."  
"What kind of an idiot doesn't take an umbrella on a gray day?"  
I think for the first time, she's accused me of an error that I've actually made. But she could have brought her own, too, so it's not entirely on me.  
"Well, we should head in somewhere."  
I look around; many people realized it's going to rain and have filled the shops. We can't enter any of them now, so I take her hand and pull her into an alley, underneath an AC unit. It'll do a half-assed job, but if me and Haruhi squeeze in, it'll protect us wholly. She doesn't protest as I lead her, realizing what I'm trying to do.

I don't want her to get wet, so I place her against the wall, while my back faces the rain. Over the years, I've grown taller and so has she, so I'm just a head taller than her. It starts raining heavily, and with the wind, I can feel my back getting soaked. I think she realizes this, and pulls me by the hand. I look down at her, and she looks away. God, Taniguchi was right, she is hot. I feel my face flaming at the thought and try to clear my mind,

We stay like that for a few minutes, and then it starts raining even heavily. There's no way I can remain dry unless I fully press against her, which I'm not sure she'd like, so I stay like that.

"Kyon, you're getting wet," she says, noticing the heavier rain.  
"I know."  
"You can…come closer," she looks away, not meeting my eyes.

I decide to risk it and line my body against hers. Her chest touches mine, her legs cross against mine and my head leans on her shoulder. She smells of feminine musk and Haruhi, and my arms go on either side of her body. If someone were to see us now, they'd assume we were doing something inappropriate. This seems to be a secluded alley, though, so that won't be a problem.

We stay like this for a while, and I have to try to restrain myself from moving and actively try to keep my composure. The rain seems to be slowly fading, but neither of us are willing to move. Maybe she's also enjoying this as much as I am.

The rain finally lets down, while the sky stays grey. I take my head away from her shoulder, and crane my head about. There are puddles everywhere, but it doesn't look like it will rain again. I look down at her, and barely have a moment to register what's happening before she plants her mouth on mine, her hands using my shoulders for support.

Haruhi Suzumiya is kissing me.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it? The cynical bastard in me is weeping over the fact that I wrote such a sappy and cliche kissing scene, but I think it was a good way to get these idiots to use their mouths for the greater good. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Today is exactly 2 years from when I put up the first chapter of this (1st of March 2016). And I've been quite a lousy updater, so I'd like to thank everyone following and reviewing this. I don't even know how you've managed to stay patient through two whole years and still bother about this story.  
That aside, this chapter is considerably lengthier, so I hope you like it!

* * *

I don't exactly understand how I got here.

Haruhi is kissing me, her lips hot against mine, with her hands roaming the back of my neck now. I'd be an idiot to not kiss her back, so I return the favour, my hands cautiously looping around her waist and pressing her slightly harder against the wall. It feels oddly calming yet fiery at the same time – something I didn't imagine kissing Haruhi to be like. I half expect her to push me off, or to pull away and slap me, but it doesn't seem like that'll happen.

Like I said, I don't understand how I got here. But I'm possibly the luckiest person in the world right now, and nothing could change that.

Or maybe I was wrong. Before I know it, I feel a pressure on my chest and I can feel her hands trying to back me off. I break away, respecting her decision, and look down at her, silently asking her what the hell we just did. Not that I'm complaining.

Her cheeks are flushed, lips slightly swollen and her body is warm beneath my palms. I let go of her, thinking I may have crossed a boundary, and to my surprise (not really) she gets the trademark Haruhi scowl on her face.

"Well?"  
"Well what?" I ask back, not really fazed by her reaction.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?" I clearly know what she's talking about, but pushing her buttons right now seems appealing – if it means she finally tells me what she really wants. Plus, she clearly initiated what happened back there, and I'd like her to acknowledge it, even if I know she won't.  
"Don't act dumb. You know what I'm talking about."  
"Well, we just kissed."  
"Yes, I know _that_ , baka."  
"Then what are you asking me?"  
"Jesus, you are actually dumb." She says as she sidesteps me and begins walking towards the entrance of the alley, back the way we came.  
"Wait, where're you going?" I ask, clearly taken aback by her sudden change in behaviour.  
"Home. We have our exams, you know." She proceeds to walk out completely, turning the way we entered, and she's soon out of my sight.

I know something's wrong the moment she says those words. Because Haruhi Suzumiya never studies for an exam. Never, not even her goddamn finals. And that was probably the Haruhi mood swing of the century. So I know I've probably said something wrong, and I run out after her.

She's reached quite ahead – no surprise there; she walks fast – and I briskly make my way over to her, feeling a little out of breathe.  
"Haruhi, I'm sorry about whatever I did wrong."  
She turns around, Haruhi Scowl plastered on her face, and simply replies.  
"You didn't do anything, Kyon." She resumes walking. Knowing her, I know I won't get a talk out of her right now, so I offer to walk her back home.

"I can walk home myself. I don't need your help. And your house is in the opposite direction. So you shouldn't waste your time." She says without as much as glancing back.

Who the hell is this person? In the three years I've known her, she has never, ever taken the fact that I live opposite to her into consideration. She's asked me to carry countless boxes of useless Brigade stuff to her house without even asking me, and yet, here she is, telling me to go home.

I don't really want to leave her alone – that'd just be straight out rude – so I continue walking behind her, keeping a respectable distance and managing to not look like a stalker. She probably knows I'm there, but doesn't say anything, and continues walking. I stop right before the turn to her house, now that I know she's home, and I turn to walk back to my house.

As I'm waiting for the train to pass by at our usual spot, I finally realize what I did wrong. Putting it frankly: I was an asshole. I was probably pushing her buttons too hard – and she was already mad at me for some reason – so I probably made it worse. I also know I'm not entirely to blame – she's also being vague about herself, but then I remember her take on romance and relationships. She found love, and everything related to it to be a mental illness, for God's sake. Of course she'd be so subdued and reserved about it.

I know I was overstepping there, but at the same time, I don't want her to be uncomfortable with me. She shouldn't have to feel so timid and alien if she wants us to be together. I chuckle sarcastically. I never imagined I'd be having such thoughts, and dealing with such a thing, but I don't mind it when it comes to Haruhi. Junior year Kyon can suck it, even if his sarcasm was slightly better.

I'm just about to reach home, when my phone buzzes repeatedly in my pocket, and for a second I think it's Haruhi, when I recall that she wouldn't willingly call me at this time. A look at the screen tells me it's Koizumi, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised.

I pick up, and for once, I can't hear the idiotic grin in his voice. He's tense, and a little worked up.  
"Kyon, what the hell just happened?"  
"What?" Is he spying on me?  
"Did something happen between you and Haruhi?"  
"Where the hell are you getting that from?"  
"There is a closed space, Kyon. A decently sized closed space – and this is the first closed space we'd had in almost 8 months!"  
"Oh." Shit.  
"So what did you do?"  
"Why do you assume it's something _I_ did?"  
"It mostly is something or the other you said to Suzumiya-san, consciously or subconsciously."  
"Well, do you need help battling this closed space?"  
"I think the organization can handle this one, and it doesn't seem like you'll be needed in this one. But the next one will definitely be big and one that'll involve you."  
"Quite sure, aren't you?"  
"Judging Suzumiya-san's current state and her-"  
"Alright, I get it. I'll try resolving whatever happened." I cut him off before he launches into a crazy explanation  
"Arigato." The call ends.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I enter my home, announcing my return so that my sister knows I'm home. Upon hearing her reply, I make my way up to my room and flop on the bed face first. I know I can't fix anything I did today, but I can still try for tomorrow. I know I'm supposed to be studying – heck, I have Physics, English and Chemistry on Wednesday – but I'll probably manage to get good grades even after one day of studying. I did study beforehand, so that is the last of my concerns right now.

I debate calling her right now, but then again, she might want to keep her space. I write her a message instead, apologizing and asking to meet up tomorrow again, but I decide against sending it. I'll approach her straight tomorrow, and I'll talk to her – just letting her know my side if she doesn't want to talk about hers. One thing I've learnt over the years is that you can't push Haruhi to talk about her emotions – things she finds childish – and giving her space is for the best, as long as I manage to apologize for the dick I've been.

It's still relatively early in the day – just past afternoon, honestly – and I spend the rest of the day studying, Haruhi always in the back of my mind.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm blaring yet again and get out of bed, repeating my previous morning, the exception being my sister leaving for her school. I shower and quickly make my way across town to Haruhi's house. It's around 11 right now – not too early, but not too late either. Taking a deep breath, I knock on her door.

I her some shuffling and I know she's seen me through her intercom's camera. I briefly consider the fact that she may not even open the door for me. She unlocks it however, standing in all her scowling glory in the doorway, and her parents aren't around – probably overseas again. She raises an eyebrow questioningly at me, and I compose a blank face before I begin.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was being an idiot and not honestly telling you what happened. I just want to explain."  
She opens the door wider, allowing me in, and I quickly follow her to the living room, choosing to stand near the sofa.

"Well, we, um, kissed, yesterday, and after that, you asked me what we did. And I was trying to get a reply out of you, instead of helping you make sense of what had happened, and that was wrong of me. And I was also really out of line for bothering you too much about what happened earlier."

There's a deafening silence in the room for a while, the constant whirring of the air conditioner the only noise in the room, before I realize that she probably isn't going to reply.

Now, let's make one thing clear: I do not like talking about feelings or love or romance or anything - I'm a pretty chill guy when it comes to all of that, but I still find it out of place and character for me to say anything like what I'm about to say next.

"Well, about what happened yesterday…I…liked it."

At that, she looks up, the scowl on her face evidently gone, and I hold eye contact with her for a while, deciding who's going to speak what next.

"Me too." She says softly.  
Just when I'm about to breathe a sigh of relief, she speaks up.  
"But why the heck were you so hell bent on playing stupid and not answering my questions?"  
It hits me then: the actual problem was that I didn't do anything – she even said that, dammit. I know she's someone who will never confront her feelings for anyone, solely out of her belief, and she needs to know that it's completely fine to feel such things.

"I wanted you to be honest with yourself." At that, she flares up again. I don't blame her; I sound like a counsellor – and she's probably thinking I'm taking her for a stupid person.  
"Look at this, Kyon. This is such a dramatic mess. This is the kind of thing six-year olds entertain themselves with. No wonder these people are delusional." She says sharply.

I'm taken aback by her outburst – she's a very hard person to figure out mentally. I could just thank her and leave right now, but that won't get us anywhere. We both have been avoiding things like this for so long – Haruhi because, well, so many reasons and I, because I'm trying to make sense of everything. Then I realize that if she's going to be stubborn about it, I have to let her know it's normal. And yet, normal is the farthest thing from what she wants.

"This is only dramatic because it's being dragged too far." I reply, trying to reason with her.  
"And that isn't exactly my fault." Well, it's actually equally your fault as much as mine, Haruhi, but alright.  
"Okay, drama aside, I like you and I'd like to be in a relationship with you. Happy?" My own words shock me, but at this point, I'm willing to go to any lengths if it means sorting this out.

Her face is blank now – it's better than my blank face, what the heck – and she just averts her eyes and says, "Liking someone is stupid. It's fourth grader stuff."  
"No, Haruhi, it's not. And the sooner you realize that, the faster this 'drama' goes away." I've actually confessed to her – holy crap – and yet still I'm finding it hard to get through. What is her real deal? I've let her know that I was wrong, I've told her why I was an ass and I've told her what I want. The only problem could be that she in fact, does not feel the same for me, and what happened yesterday was just a fluke.

As I realize that none of us are going to speak up about it, I just bid her bye and take my leave. She is right, this is too much drama, but I'm not going to bother her so much. Whatever I'll do, I'll do after my exams now.

* * *

 **A/N:** It might appear as OOC, but I'm trying to show exactly how out of place these two idiots are when it comes to stuff like this. If you don't like the direction this is going in feel free to let me know. I'm open to all kinds of suggestions. And if anyone would like to proofread (or beta, if it's called that) the next chapter, please let me know. It'd be a great help. Thank you so much for reading, and please review :D.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I've finally managed to write this chapter. I've planned out the story fully now and there's only a few more chapters left. Honestly I thank all of you who are still reading this (seriously, it's been going on for more than 2 years) and encouraging me to continue.

 _Special thanks to Dizog, who proofread this chapter and provided extremely helpful criticism. Thank you._

* * *

 _A week and a half later, by the end of exams_

The exam period has come to an end and I've barely seen, let alone met, Haruhi throughout the week. That's not surprising since we have separate exam rooms, but I still half-expected us to make some form of small talk. Then again, I know how things are when it comes to us.

My results come out at the end of the week and it's Wednesday today, so I know I can relax for another four days. I plan to approach Haruhi and finally know where I am with her. Like I've said before, I'm not particular on making first moves, but I know that I'll have to make up for what I did since I was an asshole (only partially, to be honest), and I'll have to confront her about her reluctance.

I haven't exactly thought about how I'm going to go about doing that, and even worse, I haven't even considered the fact that we will both be going to college in less than a month. I don't even know what I'll be doing, let alone what she's planning to do. I'll focus on that later, though. First, Haruhi and I need to have a proper talk about what the hell's going on. Koizumi's told me that his organization is handling closed spaces and he didn't involve me because of my exams. I'm not sure he can keep it up any longer, though, so I must sort everything out soon.

I send her a text asking if we can meet sometime tomorrow. I'm not really expecting a reply, but that doesn't stop me from waiting for one.

It's almost the end of the day, and I've almost given up on getting a response, but my phone chimes with a notification. I pick it up and read the reply.

 _Fine. But you're paying._

The message sounds exactly like our Brigade days when she used to swipe my wallet clean without even asking me and I'd go to bed feeling light.

* * *

Since she didn't state where we're going to meet, I get ready and leave for her house by noon. I carry an umbrella with me – the weather's overcast – and I can't help but remember what I did last time I was in the rain. It wasn't my first kiss, but it felt different from the other ones. I find myself wanting to do that again. I try to shake those thoughts out of my head, and instead, focus on what I'm going to say. I do _not_ like this one bit. Am I really the kind of guy who cares about that kind of stuff?

I guess when it comes to Haruhi, I am.

It starts raining halfway to her place. She better appreciate me walking in the rain and drenching my feet. The rain turns into a downpour and I walk as fast as I can without getting wet.

I reach her porch and try to shake as much water out of my shoes as I can. The last thing I want is to get her floor wet and have another reason for her to be mad at me. I ring her intercom. She lets me in without a glance, her signature scowl on her face.

No one else seems to be home. I think her parents are perpetually overseas.

I quickly change into the slippers she provides and follow her into her living room. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Hopefully this time, I won't end up leaving for a bad reason. There's no way we'll be going out, considering the weather, so I might as well do what I want to here.

It's clear she doesn't want to start, so I break the silence with a pathetic attempt at small talk.

"Hey."

She's still scowling. I take a deep breath and decide to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by not giving you any straight answers. I was a dick, I guess." I never thought that sentence would leave my mouth. Jesus Christ.

"Yeah, you were." Gee, thanks Haruhi. Completely not helping my case here.

"I just wanted you to be honest with yourself."

She visibly tenses. As soon as she's about to say something, I cut her off.

"Hear me out first. I just wanted you to be comfortable with me. I don't understand why you think liking people is a fourth-grade concept. The only reason things are dramatic is because you're refusing to let this go anywhere." I mentally punch myself for being cliché and sappy, but I pat myself for successfully putting things out there.

She stays silent.

I add, "I'm not accusing you, Haruhi."

After what seems like ages, she stops staring out her window and speaks up. "Things like this are periodic."

"I've been feeling this way for a long time," I say. I actually have. I just never paid any attention to it.

"I did all of this back in Junior high. I'm not doing it again unless you're an alien, which you clearly aren't." She's playing the alien card, but I know she's come to accept the fact that she can't find any aliens in our town, so she's bluffing.

"I'm not an alien. But you clearly feel something for me. You even kissed me first and said so." I feel out of place saying this, but someone has to put it out there.

"That was a spur of the moment thing."

"Haruhi Suzumiya does not do spur of the moment things."

She's getting annoyed now, and while that does mean I'm getting somewhere, I don't want to push her buttons again.

"Well, it happened," she says. "Get over it. I don't like you."

I'd be lying if I said that doesn't sting, and I can feel my patience wearing thin as well.

"Why are you so hellbent on avoiding this?"

She whips her head back and looks at me, or rather, scowls at me. "There's nothing to avoid – _you_ just keep making things up!"

"You're lying to me and yourself, Haruhi." I internally cringe, because honestly, what the hell am I saying?

"What are you, my therapist?"

"Well, I sure feel like it right now!" We're almost at the point of yelling each other.

She points an accusatory finger at me. "I'm not asking you to! You can simply stop. I told you, relationships are for middle schoolers!"

Really? Because from what I've heard you were quite the heartbreaker in junior high. And technically, she did lead me on that day when she kissed me.

"Just tell me why and I'll back off."

My anger has subsided and so has hers. She looks away and takes her time to reply.

"I don't like feeling all these things for you. I'm not supposed to find someone like you interesting. You're probably the most boring boy I've ever met." The last part isn't a lie, but she really shouldn't use that as an excuse.

"You can't help the way you feel, Haruhi. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like it."

There's no point in reasoning with her now and whatever resolve I'd built to sort things out is gone. I decide to let this slide – what's done is done. I've made a fool of myself. She can use that as an excuse as much as she wants. I don't care about her anymore.

"Okay, then. I'll be leaving. Thanks for having me over." I turn and walk out her living room, feeling tired. Things clearly didn't go as I planned, but I can now put this behind me. I admit, I haven't liked a girl as much as I have Haruhi, but I'll get over it. I'm not the kind of person to take it personally. I push it to the back of my mind and concentrate on taking off the slippers and putting on my shoes. I pick up my umbrella and take my leave without a second glance.

The storm is so windy that, despite the umbrella, I'll still get drenched. I use it anyway since I can see better and maybe I can save my phone from getting any wetter than it already is. The wind and the rain both make me feel cold right now, similar to what I feel inside.

What bothers me is not the rejection – if it was even that. It's her stubbornness to accept what's there. I tried to convince her and failed, and I don't have it in me to try any longer. But then again, she wouldn't be Haruhi Suzumiya if she wasn't stubborn. I know for a fact she's her own person, so if she wants to do anything she'll do it.

I reach home, quickly change into dry clothes, and warm myself up with a cup of tea. I clean up the water I've dragged in with me. I plan to game the rest of the day away, so I set up my console and begin gaming.

* * *

Sometime in the evening my phone rings. The moment I look at the caller ID, I know what the conversation will be about.

"Another closed space?" I ask Koizumi, not even bothering to sound interested.

"No, actually the opposite. They suddenly disappeared. There were quite a few of them, big ones even, and then, like a switch, they're gone."

"I see." So I was essentially causing her closed spaces? I will never understand this girl. Not that I'll have much to do with her anymore.

"That's not a good sign, Kyon."

"What the heck? Why?"

He sighs. I can hear his exhaustion. If only Haruhi knew the prices others pay for her goddess-like powers. I used to do plenty of physical labor when she ordered me around, but I also know how much the Organization fought in closed spaces, how hard Nagato worked to keep data in check, and how Miss Asahina always kept the future in mind.

"Listen closely. The celestials were created out of her frustrations and anger with what she saw. Closed spaces occurred when she morphed reality into something she wanted. They were also a sign that she was feeling something. The celestials meant low moods and no closed spaces meant she was satisfied. However, even when she was satisfied, there was a faint underlying... basically, there was always _something_ resembling a closed space. It caused no harm, did not alter the world, and was a light place matching Suzumiya-san's moods. Right now we can't detect anything – it's radio silent."

I processed the information. So basically, she's feeling nothing right now? She's extremely temperamental with her moods, which is why I'm confident things will go back to normal.

"It's probably just something she's going through right now. You know Haruhi. Melancholic one second. Chaotic and eccentric the next."

"Did you do something? Again?"

"Why do you always assume it's something I did?"

"Answer the question, Kyon." Koizumi is never this frank with me. This showed me just how tired and frustrated he is as well. For the first time since I've known him, I feel bad for him, despite the fact that he went along with everything Haruhi asked.

"I just spoke to her regarding something. We're still friends." The last part might as well be a lie because, like so many things, it depended entirely on Haruhi.

"Right." He doesn't sound convinced and I don't blame him. "I'll call you if anything changes. Oyasumi, Kyon."

I can't help but wonder if Koizumi is finally fed up with all the shit he takes. I know that Nagato, even if she's not a "humanoid", has had corruptions in her data, and Asahina-san is probably too damn polite to let us know when she's tired. But Koizumi was the kind of guy who'd do anything and everything for Haruhi. Sometimes I even wondered if he liked her. He must have been putting up with a lot of closed spaces if he's tired.

I go to bed pondering just how much effort it took to keep Haruhi satisfied. And what's going to happen now?

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Haruhi's quite a handful, isn't she? Please review if you can, I'd love to see thoughts on where this story is going. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading.


End file.
